New Wolf in Town
by Nilamalin
Summary: This is a RE-WRITE of amypop's story "New Wolf in Town". Haley Potter defeats Lord Voldemort but Greyback bites her but she receives a few gifts from the gods and goes to Forks, Washington to start a new life with her closest friends. Who knew what a few more wolves could cause? POWERFUL!FEM!Harry POWERFUL!Luna POWERFUL!Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people!**_

_**For the record, this story does actually not belong to me. It is a re-write of amypop's story "New Wolf in Town", and I wrote it because I liked her actual story, but the way it was written, its grammar, paragraphing and spelling, was truly horrible (No offence to amypop. I have no idea of who she is, age or nationality, therefore I cannot claim she is a bad writer, just that those parts need (a lot) of extra work).**_

_**I take no credit for this story. All characters rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling (The Harry Potter universe) and Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga). The storyling belongs to the user 'amypop' here on.**_

_**Please read amypop's "New Wolf in Town" as well and give her the credit she deserves.**_

_**/Nilamalin**_

********************************STORY START********************************

Haley had just defeated Lord Voldemort and was slowly limping back to the castle when Fenrir Greyback, the fiercest of all werewolves, pushed her to the ground and bit her. "Ha, I wonder what the wizarding world would think of their saviour now, Potter," snarled Fenrir. All Haley could do was twitch in pain as the werewolf death eater ran away. Then she passed out unconscious.

*****************************Haley's dream world*****************************

Haley eyed the two approaching figures warily as one began to speak.

"Do not fear, child. My name is Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Wilderness and Childbirth. This is Lady Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality" greeted Lady Artemis.

Immediately, Haley dropped to a bow.

"No need for that Haley," said Aphrodite. "As you know you have just been bitten by a transformed werewolf, which normally would turn you into one as well. However we gods have taken quite an interest in you, so with our blessings you are instead going to become a Lycan, ruler of all shape shifters, demons and other dark creatures. This change will also affect your abilities and senses in a way that will make them over a hundred times stronger than those of a normal werewolf or any other creature. One more thing that will change is your looks. You will become the most beautiful being on this planet, second only to myself, we can't have someone better-looking than the Goddess of Beauty, can we?" she added with a wink.

"When you wake up, you will most likely find yourself completely healed, your healing will be a lot faster than even a vampire, and they are known to be more or less indestructible due to rapid healing combined with their hard skin. You will also be able to change into your Lycan, or Wolf form, at will like a shape shifter rather than being bound to the Curse of the Moon like so many of Lady Artemis' children."

At this Haley rose from her – still half-bowing – position and asked Artemis "Your children? What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I created the first Werewolf. She was such a lovely one; she always sneaked out during the Full Moon to talk to me before I changed her so she would be able to get out easier. Then one Moon she never came. The humans, her own family and friends, had caught her while changing and out of fear they tortured her until she lost her mind. I never saw her after that, but I know she got away from her captors by either killing them or turning them. After that she and those she infected have been on a rampage, always seeking out humans for the sake of revenge for the pain they caused her. Does that answer your question little one?"

"Yes my Lady. Thank you."

"You will also receive my children's gift to be able to make others Lycan, but it will only work under a few conditions. One, both you and they must be fully willing to give them the gift, or else either nothing will happen or they will die. Two, they will receive the gifts belonging to Lycan, no others. Three, there exist something called an imprint, but that is something ou will hopefully find out more about on your own later"

"There is more," Aphrodite said, "you will be blessed with the gifts of eight gods."

At these words six shadows materialized out of nowhere and a wide eyed Haley found herself face-to-face with a total of eight toga-clad people.

"I believe I will go first," Aphrodite claimed, "I, Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, hereby bless you with the ability of charm speak, the ability to entrance people with your voice only."

Next Artemis stepped up. "I, Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Wilderness and Childbirth, hereby bless you with the Power of the Moon and the ability to talk to and control animals"

"I, Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Storms, hereby bless you with the power to control Water, Storms and Earthquakes, although I would appreciate it if you let the ones I cause more or less stay as they are…" an old man with a twinkle in his eyes that easily rivalled Dumbledore's said.

Beside him was another old man, but instead of twinkling, his eyes almost seemed to shoot lightning bolts when he gave Poseidon a mocking glare. "Brother, how many times do I have to tell you, do NOT steal my lines. Anyways, I, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, as well as God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order and Justice, bless you with the ability to fly without the aid of that cleaning gear you seem so fond of and to control the Weather, Wind and Lightning. And just like my brother over there, please don't cancel out the big ones I cause, it would ruin all the fun…"

"Father, don't stray too much from the topic, you know we don't have that much time." The young man standing next to Zeus said, stopping what may otherwise have been quite a long rant from his father.

"I, Lord Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, Plague, Oracles, Medicine, Light and Knowledge, hereby bless you with the Power of Divination, the ability to control any fire, including the fiendfyre you had problems with a few hours ago, and I am also to blame for your highly accelerated healing. And in case you were wondering, yes, I feel that the list of titles is annoying to repeat all the time."

"How did you know that I was going to ask that?" asked Haley

"Like I said, I'm the God of Oracles, meaning I have the ability to see the future" Apollo replied with a smirk.

"I, Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Divine Intelligence, Architecture, and Crafts, bless you with the Power of Wisdom and a strategic mind." The next goddess said before Haley had a chance to say anything back to Apollo.

"Athena you said? Do you have any connection to Athens? The Dursleys went there once." Haley curiously asked the goddess.

"Well yes, I happen to be the Patron Goddess of Athens, I beat the old man over there," Athena smiled as she pointed at a flustered Poseidon, "in a competition of who could produce the best gift for the people of the city before it was named. Like a salty spring could win against my olive tree."

"Athena, I know you are answering her question, but remember what Apollo said about time. Every second here drains our powers. I, Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Fireside, Architecture, and Family, hereby bless you with the power to summon food and Greek fire."

Next in line was yet another elderly man, but this one Haley somehow felt a connection to. "Are you Death?" She asked the man before he opened his mouth.

"In a sense, yes, my dear Mistress of Death, I am. I'm not surprised you recognize me. Tell me, how do you like my gifts so far?"

"The cloak has saved my life many times now, and to see my family once again… I cannot thank you enough, my Lord. The wand recognized its new mistress and helped me defeat Tom. Your gifts have served me well."

"I am glad to hear that. I, Lord Hades, King of the Underworld as well as God of the Dead and Riches, hereby bless you with the power to call the dead to you, the ability to control shadows as well as Shadow Travel, it's almost like apparating but without the discomfort, the risk of splinching yourself or the range limitations. It is also completely soundless. I also took the liberty to upgrade the objects the mortals have come to call the Deathly Hallows. You will always know where they are and be able to call them to you. The cloak will be able to withstand all but the most powerful spells, and can enlarge to fit more people. You however will always see a faint blue glow coming from the cloak if it is used. The stone will help you in calling the dead, plus an extra feature you will have to figure out for yourself, and the wand will not change its allegiance unless you are killed or wish for it to call someone else master. If you do, it will instead have two masters, you and the other person. If the other person is defeated or killed you will regain full mastery, it will not pass on to whoever killed the one you shared the mastery with. I think that was it." Hades finished.

"Thank you, my Lord." Haley's head was swimming by the time the gods were finished. One by one they faded away until only hades was left.

"One more thing, my daughter, when you awaken, immediately turn into your Lycan form and head to the Forbidden Forest to think about your next move."

And she was alone.

*******************************!****************** **************************

Haley woke up an instant later and easily, without really knowing how, shifted into a four-legged form and ran off towards the forest in full speed. To someone standing beside her it would look like simply disappeared, leaving only a gust of wind in her wake.

By the time she reached the centre of the forest she called some water from a nearby spring to form a flat reflective sheet of ice.

She was faced with a beautiful pitch black wolf, standing at least 5 feet tall with her own emerald green eyes looking back at her. On its forehead was a star shaped symbol.

'Well this could take a while to get used to.' Haley thought. 'Now, time to see how normal me looks like'

After changing back to her 'normal' appearance she couldn't help but gape at her reflection. The black hair she was used to was still there, still cascading down to her waist in those unruly curls she loved. The eyes were still that soul piercing emerald green that everyone said were identical to her mother's. But at the same time they were different. The hair seemed to shine, and the eyes had a certain glint that would overshadow that of a happy Dumbledore and Poseidon combined. All in all, the girl in the mirror was her, but there were alterations that made her look almost inhumanly beautiful.

She also noticed a necklace she most certainly didn't have before, and a quick inspection proved it to be the Stone of Resurrection.

"Damn, I did not see that one coming"

*******************************!****************** **************************

Still in a bit of a shock from her new appearance Haley decided that showing herself to Hermione, and mostly Ron, could be tricky. For now she would simply have to either make a living in the forest somehow or in one of the more remote Potter Manors.

'Potter Manor it is. Now I just have to decide on which one…'

There is one thing no one knew about Haley Potter. The Gringotts vault she gained access to when she was eleven was not the main Potter vault. It was simply one of the smaller trust vaults. A few weeks after Haley turned seventeen she visited Gringotts again under a strong glamour charm. The goblins saw through it, but even they respect someone with enough money and power, and were able to recognize the Potter and Black Heiress as someone who possessed both.

Thus Haley now had access to all Potter and Black vaults, and in the main Potter vault she had found a self-updating map of every Potter Manor there is. She now took out the map and searched for somewhere remote, where the ministry would leave her alone.

Her eyes landed on a small spot in USA, almost at the border to Canada.

_Forks._

_Sounds perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello people!_**

**_For the record, this story does actually not belong to me. It is a re-write of amypop's story "New Wolf in Town", and I wrote it because I liked her actual story, but the way it was written, its grammar, paragraphing and spelling, was truly horrible (No offence to amypop. I have no idea of who she is, age or nationality, therefore I cannot claim she is a bad writer, just that those parts need (a lot) of extra work)._**

**_I take no credit for this story. All characters rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling (The Harry Potter universe) and Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga). The storyling belongs to the user 'amypop' here on._**

**_Please read amypop's "New Wolf in Town" as well and give her the credit she deserves._**

**_/Nilamalin_**

****************************!********************* **************************

A figure appeared out of the shadows beside a tall stone wall. It pulled its black cloak closer around it, suggesting a petite form that quickly followed the wall around its corner where the figure came face-to-face with a huge gate made out of wrought iron. This didn't seem to stop the figure that simply walked straight through, as if it wasn't even there.

Ten minutes or so later the same figure approached a grand house, and when it reached the doors it didn't stop to knock but simply put its hand on the door, waited a second, and pushed it open.

When the doors closed the figure finally removed its hood and cloak and revealed the girl known to the world as the Girl-Who-Lived.

Haley Potter looked around curiously. Even if the manor had been empty for at least seventeen years there was not a speck of dust to be seen, and every light was lit with a cheery flame.

"Hello all house elves of this manor. I am Haley Potter, Head of the Potter and Black families. Would you all please show yourselves." She had hardly finished her sentence before six loud cracks were heard and six small creatures were bowing in front of her.

"Mistress Potter! You has come! We all knew You is coming when You entered the gates. We is very happy You finally is here!" One of the middle elves exclaimed.

"Thank you, but there is no need to bow. Now tell me, what are your names?" The small elves almost fell over in joy when Haley thanked them, but didn't really seem to want to stand up properly while in the presence of their mistress.

"I is called Atoria," answered the female elf that had spoken earlier, "and they is Misty, "she points at the female standing on her right side, "Red, "a male elf on her far left gave an extra deep bow, "Bubbles, "another female to the right of Red imitated his actions, "Drake, "Atoria indicated the male elf on her left side, "and Rajok. We is the house elves of this Manor. It is not usually used, so the staff are not so big. If Mistress wishes, we can call elves from other estates as well, the bigger ones have at least fifty each."

"Thank you Atoria, but there is no need for that. I doubt I will ever need that many elves, after all, Hogwarts have around a hundred elves, and there's quite a few more people there than here."

"If Mistress says so. Do you wish a tour of the Manor?"

"Not at the moment, right now I just want to sleep, I'll leave the exploring to tomorrow. Could you show me the bedroom please?" Haley said while stifling a yawn.

"Of course Mistress. Which bedroom do you wish to use?"

"How many are there? And please, call me Haley."

"Oh Atoria could not do that! You is Mistress and shall be addressed as such! There is ten bedrooms and one Master bedroom. Atoria will take Mistress to the Master bedroom."

"Can't you please call me Haley, Mistress feels so strange. Where I grew up I was treated almost like a house elf, so it feels really weird. Imagine how you would feel if someone called you Mistress all of a sudden" Haley didn't notice that the house elf had started leading her away from the hall, up two flights of golden stairs and down a corridor.

"Atoria is going to think about it. For now, here is the master bedroom. Good night Mistress" The elf said with a smile and disappeared with a crack. Haley simply shook her head with a fond smile and opened the door.

Let's just say the bedroom was absolutely huge! The king sized bed was covered in white linen, the walls were light blue and the wooden floor was made out of mahogany. To her right Haley could see a door that opened to a big bathroom, at least as big as Vernon and Petunia's bedroom back at the Dursleys, with a tub that could fit at least six people, a huge mirror and a sauna. Back in the bedroom she found the walk-in-closet and searched it for a pyjamas or something but the only thing she found was a quite old fashion white night dress.

'Good enough' she thought before putting it on and promptly falling asleep.

********************************The Next Day*********************************

When Haley woke up and had gotten dressed she once again called on one of the house elves, this time she asked for Bubbles and some breakfast. The elf proved to be worthy of her name, and her bubbly personality somehow made her keep chatting with Haley while showing her around inside the manor. Like Atoria had mentioned there was ten more bedrooms, none quite as big as the Master one, but all of them at least the size of a whole floor at the Dursleys and fitted out with bathrooms. There was also a ballroom, a huge balcony, three different living rooms, a huge balcony and a massive library, the size of the Hogwarts library or bigger. If Hermione were to visit she would get the room closest to the library. End of story.

By the time the tour of the inside was more or less finished Bubbles led her to the dining hall for lunch, and Haley couldn't help but to feel a bit lonely when she was sitting alone at a table that could easily fit over half the Gryffindor house, even if all the house elves had shown up to keep her company and discuss recipes. Bubbles had found out when they were walking that Haley was a good chef, and therefore promised to show her the kitchen after lunch. The elves were astonished to meet someone of such a high status who wouldn't mind giving them a hand in the kitchen and who saw them as company and not only servants or slaves.

The Potter kitchens seemed to use a similar technique as the Hogwarts kitchens, with a matching table a floor down from which the food was sent up, and large cooking areas along the sides of the room as well as doors leading to different pantries.

As much as she loved the house, Haley knew she would be lonely without the constant presence of Hermione and Ron, as well as the rest of the DA and Gryffindor House.

To focus on something different she decided to take a walk in the grounds. From the houses position on the top of a hill she could see a massive expanse of woods on the back of the house, perfect for running around in her wolf form. The front of the house and the road to the gate was surrounded with hedges, reminding her a bit of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament, but at the same time they were low enough to allow you to see over most of them and spacious enough to not give anyone claustrophobia.

"Atoria?" The small elf popped up in front of her. "Mistress called?" "Yes, sorry to bother you ("'Tis no problem, Atoria is happy to serve her Mistress") but who has been in charge of the gardens?"

"'Tis Red, should Atoria call for him? Is Mistress unhappy with how the garden looks?"

"There's no need for that, I was merely wondering, it is just so beautiful. When you see him, could you please tell him I really like how it looks? I'll just have a walk around."

"As Mistress wishes." *Crack* and Atoria was gone, leaving Haley alone to explore the garden. It really was beautiful. The hedges were arranged in an interesting labyrinth, and in its middle she found an amazing fountain with stone benches beside it.

When Misty appeared three hours later to tell her that dinner was ready she found her Mistress sitting on one of those benches and staring at the fountain as in a trance. Not even the customary crack of the elf's appearance seemed to have snapped her out of it. The elf carefully approached her Mistress and poked her, causing her to jump a foot in the air and stay there, staring wide eyed at the elf while floating in the air thanks to the power Zeus gave her.

"Misty is here to tell Mistress that dinner is ready. Misty did not mean to disturb Mistress. Misty will take whatever punishment Mistress deems fit for her" the little creature said while almost shaking. She was after all probably the shyest elf in the Manor.

"Thanks, and just don't go punish yourself, I have seen what Dobby would do when the Malfoys made him punish himself, and I won't let it happen in this house. Now, could you help me down? I have no idea of how this happened…" while talking Haley had flown up yet another foot or two without realizing it.

"Misty does not know how to. Mistress could try to think of herself being on the ground Misty thinks."

The flying girl decided to try it out and found out it worked a little too well. The next second she had been all but slammed into the ground, nearly on top of the poor elf, but as she stood up her accelerated healing kicked in and the broken wrist she somehow got in the landing was already healed.

"Is Mistress okay? Misty is sorry, Misty should not have said that."

"No, I'm fine, see," and she flexed her wrist and other joints to show that they were fine, "could you lead the way out please, I kind of got lost on the way here…"

"Misty has a better idea. If Mistress would hold Misty's hand Misty will apparate to the dining hall if Mistress thinks it's okay."

"Good idea." Haley took the elf's outstretched hand and an instant later they appeared in the dining hall where the other house elves were busy preparing for the meal. They all looked up at the same time when Haley and Misty appeared.

"Good, you found Mistress! Dinner will be served soon, so just sit and relax." Atoria said before disappearing through the door leading to the kitchen. Six seconds later (Haley counted) food appeared on the table, it was sirloin steak with potato wedges and a sauce made of winter mushrooms. All in all it tasted great.

"Thank you for dinner, it was great" Haley said to the elves before leaving the table. 'Let's see if I can find my way to the bedroom on my own this time. Could be interesting.'

It didn't really work out. The try to find a bed ended with Haley using the shadow walking to get to the bedroom after more or less getting herself lost for half an hour…

********************************At Hogwarts*********************************

Hermione Granger was fuming. She and Ron had just had another argument, and this one might just ruin their two years of dating. Ron had claimed that Haley should be shunned now that she was either dead from a werewolf bite or a werewolf herself. Both of them had been among the ones who saw Haley limping back to the school after defeating Voldemort and saw her get attacked by Greyback. They had tried to curse him but were too slow, so he had gotten away. At the same time Haley had fainted for a second, and as they were making their way over to her she simply disappeared, no trace of her except for a weird gust of wind.

This had led to an uproar in magic Britain. Many had immediately decided that Haley was dead, and just as many claimed that she had become a werewolf and therefore should be killed. Not many believed that she was alive and had not turned to the dark side, but among those who believed that was Hermione, Luna, Neville and a few other members of the DA. Hermione had believed that Ron would have faith in their friend, but apparently he was as ignorant as the ministry. That was why they had fought worse than usual.

The fight also led Hermione to doing what Hermione does best when she needs to distract herself. Study. She simply disappeared into the library and didn't return until there were no more essays to write or goblin rebellions to research. When she returned she went upstairs to the boys dorm to talk to Ron and try to make him come to his senses again, but what she saw when she opened the door made her blood freeze.

Ron and Lavender Brown were making out on his bed, and both were clearly preparing for something more than just ordinary snogging.

Hermione closed the door before the two lovebirds even noticed her and ran all the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory, hardly noticing either the question the door asked her, or the fact that she answered it correctly without thinking. The two ravenclaws who were standing outside trying to figure out the answer noticed it however, and their surprised faces were priceless. Unfortunately Hermione didn't notice them either, she just ran straight on to the sixth floor of the girls' half of the dorms and knocked.

"Come in" came an airy voice from within, so Hermione simply opened the door and threw herself into the arms of her second best female friend in the world.

"Luna, you have no idea what I just saw!" She sobbed. Luna simply sat her down on the bed and hugged her until her cries had turned into quiet sobs. Luckily Luna was the only female Ravenclaw in her year, so they had the room for themselves.

"What happened?" Luna asked. This renewed Hermione's cries, but she managed to get out "R-r-ron a-and La-lavender were m-m-ma-making out o-on hi-his bed." Which caused Luna to curse for once and all the airiness in her voice was long gone. "That settles it. We are finding Haley, there is no way you are going anywhere near that bastard again."

"How are we going to do that? She could be dead for all we know."

"Well, Greyback didn't kill her. Just before she disappeared she opened her eyes, I don't think anyone else saw it, but I'm sure she did. She must've disappeared on her own."

"Are you sure? How are we going to contact her?"

"Do you remember those fake galleons you made for the DA two years ago?"

"Well yes, why?"

"Do those have a range limit?"

"Yes, but you would have to be pretty much on the far side of the moon to not be contactable, so as long as you are on this planet you are within their range."

"Good. You know how Haley usually was the one to send the messages to everyone, does that mean anyone can contact her without sending it to the rest?"

"Yes, you just have to input a certain code first and it will only contact hers."

"Great. I have my galleon here, use it and contact Haley. Hopefully she will notice soon enough. In the meantime, do you want to move in here to avoid Ron and Lavender? There is a spare bed after all."

"Really? I can? Yes please, and hand me that galleon." Hermione said with a smile through her tears.

Luna handed her the fake coin and watched as the brunette started fiddling with it. Ten seconds later she proudly showed Luna the code, 768837 (I think you can figure out for yourselves why it's that particular code;-), and proceeded with the message, asking Haley if they could join her, although she didn't mention why.

"There. Now we just have to hope she still has it on her."

********************************Back in Forks*********************************

Just as she was about to fall asleep Haley noticed a faint glow coming from one of her pockets, but decided to ignore it for now and look at it tomorrow.

The next morning she remembered the glow and after emptying her pockets she found that it came from her fake galleon, one of the enchanted coins Hermione had created for their DA meetings two years prior. 'Odd, no one has used my code since the end of fifth year.'

After decoding the message she smiled. Luna and Hermione wanted to come! Sure, she hid out here because she wanted to be alone, particularly from Ron and most other males of Hogwarts. Luna and Hermione however were probably the two who would care the least about her change. Hermione would bury herself in books to figure out why she became a Lycan and not a normal werewolf, Luna would most likely blame either the Nargles or a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"Kreacher!" She called, having thought about the elf who rightfully belonged to her after Sirius made her the Black heiress. The old elf appeared in front of her an instant later, still wearing Regulus' locker, and was given the instructions to return to Hogwarts and search for Luna Lovegood or Hermione Granger in order to give them one of the two-way mirrors she had received from her godfather.

"And tell Winky I said hi if you see her please."

"Kreacher will do as he is told. Does Miss Potter require anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, but when you are done, you have my permission to return to the Black Manor and keep taking care of it as you see fit."

"Thank you Miss Potter. Kreacher is grateful to restore the Noble House of Black to its former glory." And he disappeared with the package Haley had handed him.

'Now it's just a matter of seconds I guess…'

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Zero._ Looking into the small mirror Haley came face-to-face with brown eyes.

"Hello Mione, miss me?" She asked teasingly

***********!************************************** **************************

Thank you for the reviews! Seriously, it's been up for max two hours and it's already got three reviews and seven followers! As a thank you I decided to put this up now. The original story is so far only one chapter, but it was moving waaay to fast so I decided to split it up. The next chapter will probably/hopefully be up during this weekend, depending on how much time I have... (I study a college... Sometimes a bit too much work...)

Have a great weekend everybody

/Nilamalin


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello people!_**

**_For the record, this story does actually not belong to me. It is a re-write of amypop's story "New Wolf in Town", and I wrote it because I liked her actual story, but the way it was written, its grammar, paragraphing and spelling, was truly horrible (No offence to amypop. I have no idea of who she is, age or nationality, therefore I cannot claim she is a bad writer, just that those parts need (a lot) of extra work)._**

**_I take no credit for this story. All characters rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling (The Harry Potter universe) and Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga). The storyline belongs to the user 'amypop' here on _**

**_Please read amypop's "New Wolf in Town" as well and give her the credit she deserves._**

**_/Nilamalin_**

* * *

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Zero._ Looking into the small mirror Haley came face-to-face with brown eyes.

"Hello Mione, miss me?" She asked teasingly

"HALEY LILY POTTER! Where are you?! You have no idea how much you scared us! Never ever ever do that again! Half the wizarding world thinks you're dead, the other half thinks you went werewolf and should be killed! And Ron is an absolute jerk!" Haley almost had to plug her ears to mute the screeching voice of her best friend. The next second the mirror had shifted focus and she found herself to be looking at a blue-eyed blond instead. "Hi Haley, do you think we could come to your place? The situation here is a little tense…"

"Sure, I can have a house elf pick you up if you want to. And what on earth happened with Ron?" She could hear Hermione cussing in the background when she mentioned Ron.

"I think we should talk about that later. Could you get the elf to pick us up as soon as possible? Our trunks are already packed, so that will not be a problem."

"All right, I'll send Misty over, I think you'll like her, but she's pretty shy."

"Thanks. See you in a bit." And the mirror was once again filled with the picture of herself. Haley called for Misty and told her what to do.

Seconds later the elf reappeared with two females and Haley found her vision obscured by a lot of hair, both chocolate brown and strawberry blonde.

"Hey guys! Is there a way for you to stop trying to choke me?" She got the two girls to let her go.

"Haley, you have no idea of how it is out there. The ministry are using all their resources to find you, we should really leave England and…" Hermione's rant stopped as she actually allowed herself to look at her best friend.

"You look… different. What happened? Not that it's bad, you look absolutely stunning, I just mean…" She trailed off at the end, clearly confused about the ravenette's change of appearance. "Wait, Haley, did you somehow get bitten by a vampire? They are after all known for their beauty, as opposed to werewolves, but that doesn't make sense, Greyback is a werewolf, and they are mortal enemies of the vampires, so how would that work? I'm babbling again, right?" Despite her reputation as Gryffindor's own encyclopaedia Hermione had started to learn how to tell when she was talking too much, and this seemed to be one of those times.

"No. You are correct that I was bitten by Greyback, and should be a werewolf, but something happened while I was unconscious. I guess you could say I got an upgrade."

"What do you mean, upgrade, that's impossible, I mean…" She never got to finish her sentence as Luna, who had up until now been mostly quiet, interrupted her.

"Haley, are you a Lycan?"

"Luna, don't be a fool, Lycan don't exist, it's just a myth."

"No Mione. Lycan may be a myth, but assure you they exist. Do you want proof?" Hermione and Luna were shocked by the sudden change in their friend's voice. It sounded so much more mature, so much more sinister. "I can prove it, if you'd like."

The next second the girls were face to face with a huge, pitch black wolf. Surprisingly none of them screamed, although even Luna looked like she was petrified by fear. Hermione simply seemed to have reverted back to the state she spent most of her second year of Hogwarts.

The wolf circled them once, twice, before shifting back into a smiling girl. "Proof enough that I exist? I guess you could say I was blessed."

"But, how, it shouldn't be possible, unless Greyback carried some rare special gene that reacted weirdly to you or something, but the probability of that is almost non-existing." As usual Hermione went off mumbling about possible explanation until Haley spoke with a calm voice. "If you really want it, I could make you two Lycan as well."

This made both girls' heads snap up quickly, but Haley kept going seemingly without noticing. "I can make you Lycan, but you have to know it's irreversible. You would never be able to go back to life as you know it today. Mione, what happened between you and Ron? He would probably not like you to more or less turn into a werewolf."

"Don't say his name. There is nothing between the two of us anymore, not after his little stunt with that slut of his." Hermione's voice had gone icy cold, and her eyes were flashing in a way that would put both Professor McGonagall and Snape's glare to shame. "What would happen to us if you changed us?"

"It would strongly enhance your senses and strength, give you a Lycan, or wolf form, that you could change into at any time and enhance your looks to a point where the ginger you-know-who would strongly regret whatever he did. It will also strengthen your strong points to an almost impossible degree. My legilimency became good enough to read the thoughts of a few people when I was on my way here for example. I can only imagine what it would do to your intelligence…" Haley trailed off at the end, genuinely curious to what would happen if the mind of the witch who is officially recognized as 'the brightest witch of her age' _**(Thank you Malcolm Son of Athena-Poseidon)**_ became even sharper. No logic puzzle in the world would be able to stop her, that's for sure.

"I don't know about you Luna, but I want to do it." Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"I also wish to become Lycan. After all I have no one left, except for you two and Neville. Daddy died in the final battle." Luna chimed in.

"Well if you both want it. Oh, before I forget, Mione you mentioned that we should leave England, right?" Haley was given a nod in response. "It's already done. We are in one of the Potter Manors, located outside a small town called Forks. In other words, we are in the USA, free from meddling ministers."

"Really, but it shouldn't be possible to apparate that far, most can't apparate more than fifteen miles at a time but you are saying that we came half way across the world in half the time a normal apparition takes." The ever-analytic mind of the brunette went off and before any of the other girls got a word in she had already figured it out. "The house elf. Of course, it makes sense. They can apparate anywhere they want without being restricted, why should distance be a problem."

"I guess you are correct. I kind of just called for Kreacher to see what would happen, and he showed up. I didn't really think about it. Myself I got a few extra… perks… while becoming a Lycan, unfortunately I don't think they will pass on to you, but I can use a type of apparition that is soundless and has no range limit. Anyway, do you wish to start now? The transformation might take up to a few days, I'm not sure. It could take an instant."

Both human girls nodded so Haley called for one of the elves, Atoria, to help lead them to one of the bedrooms. They laid down on the king sized bed as Haley prepared to bite them.

"Are you really one hundred percent sure you want to do this? If you have any doubts it might not work out."

"I am sure." "So am I"

Then she bit them.

* * *

**_Change of plans. This one is pretty short, but I still felt it was a good place to pause at. Like I said in the last chapter I was planning on updating later during the weekend (though the clock just passed midnight here, so I guess it's technically according to plans...) but I decided to give you all an extra present before going to sleep;-)_**

**_Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think!_**

**_/Nilamalin_**

**_(And I'm happy, I just found out how to insert lines in the text instead of having to make the ***-lines all the time^^)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello people!_**

**_Please excuse my slow update... Apart from what I wrote at the end I also have end-of-term tests next week. Only two subjects thankfully:-) Although all the rules for transport of dangerous cargo are... interesting... at best..._**

**_I got a lot of reviews lately, so I thought I'd sort some things out_**

**_To the user dhh, I advise you to go back to the first chapter and properly read through the description of Lycan. This includes enhanced power, strength AND beauty. The gifts from the gods that ONLY Haley are able to access are the 'I hereby bless you with…' parts, so no, the other two do not get all her abilities. This is clearly stated in the paragraph after the description of how werewolves came to be. Remember that Lycan are NOT regular werewolves or shape shifters like the _****_Quileute tribe, they are a completely different species, so you cannot simply assume what will happen when they bite others. They are a higher standing creature I guess you can say._**

_**Why do you claim that Luna and Hermione (whom you for some reasons seem to hate) does not deserve anything? And that Haley is the only one who has made sacrifices? I never mentioned anything about Hermione's parents, even if I am fully aware they survived in canon, and I am sure that I made it clear in the last chapter that Xenophilius Lovegood died in the Battle of Hogwarts. I never said Luna and Hermione's never made any sacrifices. Please remember that this is NOT canon. If it was it would only be a copy of J.K. Rowling's masterpiece.**_

_**Also, dhh, why do you dislike Hermione so much? I can only come up with three reasons:**_

_**1. **__**You think she acts like a know-it-all in this story and dislike it,**__**2. **__**You think she acts like a know-it-all in canon and dislike it or**__**3. **__**You think she acts like a know-it-all in another story and dislike it**_

_**If it's number one, I think you should tell me exactly where you think she is too extreme, and I might change it. At the same time I have a hard time believing this since she hasn't had that much screen time yet and has been an emotional wreck a big part of it…**_

_**If it's number two, you are lucky. This is NOT canon, so relax and read before judging.**_

_**If it's number three, I think you are plain idiotic (pardon my French). Never ever judge a story based on what you think of another story by another writer, with another storyline, even (or maybe I should say especially) if they are in the same category. **_

_**End of ranting, let's get back to the legal/boring stuff**_

**_For the record, this story does actually not belong to me. It is a re-write of amypop's story "New Wolf in Town", and I wrote it because I liked her actual story, but the way it was written, its grammar, paragraphing and spelling, was truly horrible (No offence to amypop. I have no idea of who she is, age or nationality, therefore I cannot claim she is a bad writer, just that those parts need (a lot) of extra work)._**

**_I take no credit for this story. All characters rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling (The Harry Potter universe) and Stephenie Meyer (The Twilight Saga). The storyline belongs to the user 'amypop' here on fanfiction._**

**_And yes, I have her permission:-)_**

**_Please read amypop's "New Wolf in Town" as well and give her the credit she deserves._**

**_/Nilamalin_**

_**Oh and Minshe, try typing 768837 on an old phone and see what you'll get;-)**_

* * *

Four hours later Luna woke up. Haley enjoyed watching their faces as they went through the change. Unlike the vampire or werewolf transformation there was no pain. They both looked like they could be sleeping if it wasn't for the small continuous changes in their appearances.

Another eight hours later Hermione woke. By then Luna had fallen asleep in wolf form due to exhaustion from changing, but Haley was still awake, if only barely so.

"Haley, how long was I out?" Hermione asked sleepily when she saw Luna asleep and Haley fighting to stay awake.

"Somewhere around twelve hours. Try changing into your wolf!"

"How?"

"I dunno, try imagining yourself as a wolf, that works for me."

Hermione scrunched up her face slightly and seconds later became a beautiful chocolate-coloured wolf, probably somewhere around five feet tall if it would stand up.

"Wow, you are beautiful! I'll show you mine tomorrow, but now we should sleep. Luna fell asleep six hours ago, her change only took four hours for some reason. Tomorrow you can choose a room for yourself, I'm too tired to show you where they are… Mind giving me some space on the bed?" The huge wolf moved a bit to the side, giving the kind-of-human the place between the two wolves.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." And she was out like a light.

The wolf however stayed awake for another hour, trying out her new eyesight and hearing. She could easily hear the soft steps of a mountain lion stalking a deer four miles away, as well as the even softer steps of something closing in on them both before pouncing on the lion. 'I wonder what is hunting the predators. That was way to silent to be any animal I know of, or a human.'

Then she fell asleep

* * *

The next morning Luna woke up first to no one's surprise, and by the time the other two woke up she was sitting on the floor engaged in a lively conversation with Red, the little elf in charge of the garden, about how to best take care of dirigible plums. Luna had seen a bush of said species from the window and couldn't help herself.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Haley asked groggily from the bed.

"When I woke up you two were still sleeping, Mione, you are absolutely beautiful by the way, so I asked Red here about his thought on how to manage dirigible plums. Daddy and I never really got our bush to grow properly, so I wanted to know how he had managed it."

Hermione shook her head, still in wolf form, before changing back to human and asking, "Dirigible plums? Isn't that those weird floating fruits that grew outside your house?"

"Yes, daddy and my mother planted it before I was born, but it hasn't grown anything since I was around five, so I was wondering how Red hit it so big."

"There are dirigible plums here?" Haley asked, "I can't remember seeing it when it looked around…"

"It is just by the wall, it would be hard to see from ground level. Look out the window, slightly to the right."

Haley and Hermione walked over to the window and found out that Luna was right.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Luna, this manor holds all kinds of creatures, many have never been investigated, and I am sure I saw a few thestrals the other day that I think you would enjoy. We could all use a run in the forest I suppose."

"Good idea. I could hear lots of animals there last night. It would be fun!" Hermione replied enthusiastically as Luna simply nodded with a smile.

"Does Mistress and her friends wish for company to the woods? Red is going to tend the garden."

"Yes please Red, I still have problems finding my way around here sometimes," Haley replied, "some help would be great. And please call me Haley, as I told Atoria I'm not very comfortable with titles. I am sure Luna introduced herself earlier, and this is Hermione"

Red bowed to his mistress and led them to the front door while having a mumbling argument with himself on whether he would call Haley by name or not. Before he came to a conclusion they were out the door and the three girls were all but running to the woods, smiling and laughing.

"Come on Mione!" Luna egged the older girl on as she was falling behind.

When they reached the edge of the woods all three of them phased, in their place were three wolves, one black as night, one chocolate brown and one almost white. They ran until they came upon a small meadow where they stopped and actually looked at each other.

_"By the way, there is one thing I forgot to tell you two."_

_"Haley, are you talking in my head?" _The pale wolf sent the black one a questioning gaze.

_"Yep. We are a pack, meaning we are able to hear each other's thoughts when we are in this form."_

_"I have never heard about something like this. Normal werewolves don't create packs, although I know shape shifters may, but it's rare." _Hermione commented.

_"Yeah, you are correct, but remember that we aren't normal in any way. Usually Lycan only appear one at a time, so I don't know how they behave in groups."_

_"Us being witches might have something to do with it. What was it you were going to say by the way?" _Luna asked.

_"Being Lycan includes a little more than just running around as a wolf when you please. It gives a few… responsibilities… What do you two know about Lycan?"_

_"I only know they are considered a myth, look a lot like werewolves and that they are thought to be a lot more powerful than any other known creature, but that's all I know. I tried looking them up in third year when professor Snape set the werewolf assignment, but the most I could find was a short side note"_

_"Daddy told me Lycan are somehow royal, he didn't say anything else except that if I ever met one, I should make sure to be on its good side."_

_"You are both correct. Luna's point is closest to what I was talking about. Lycan are the rulers of all shape shifters, demons and other dark creatures. Because you two were 'created' by me, I will always have a slightly higher standing than you, I guess you can consider yourselves to be princesses while I am the queen, or something like that. You may also have noticed those weird tattoo marks on your arms this morning. They are the way for other creatures to recognize us as what we are when in human form. Normal muggles can't see them but I'm not sure if wizards can so if anyone asks about it, tell me."_

_"Wow. I was going to ask about that, I figured it would be weird if you had given us tattoos in the middle of the night…"_

_"But how can other creatures know what the mark means if they haven't ever seen it before?"_

_"Instinct, Mione, instinct. Even if they have never heard of us, they will still recognize us as superiors. If you are curious, I know there is a book about Lycan in the library back in the house."_

Honey coloured eyes met green. _"Library? You never mentioned a library! Where is it?!"_

_"In the house of course. I didn't mention it earlier because I didn't think about it. And yes, I already decided which room will be yours, yes, it's the one right next to the library and no, no part of said library is restricted."_

_"You are so taking me there when we get back!"_

As Haley and Hermione were 'talking' Luna simply laid down and watched them with her normal somewhat-amused-but-with-her-head-in-the-clouds look before actually saying anything. _"You really are easy to read sometimes Mione."_

_"Oh shut it. Could we go back now? I really want to check out the library!"_

_"Luna, what do you think?"_

_"I'd like to stay here a little longer, you never know what you'll find in a place like this. I'll let you know if anything happens."_

_"Ok, then we will head back, have fun."_

The older girls ran back towards the house, changing back to human upon reaching the forest edge, and didn't stop until they reached the library. Half way there Hermione took the lead, somehow sensing her way there ('I swear, Mione has some kind of library radar' /Haley).

"Wow, this is amazing! It really is bigger than Hogwarts's library, I didn't think that was possible!"

"Yeah, gave me a shock at first as well," Haley said as she reached over to an ancient-looking book on the closest shelf, "I think you'll like this one. It is a self-updating encyclopaedia of magical beasts. I looked through it a bit, and it has quite a bit on Lycan and how they are in comparison to other similar creatures, like shape shifters and werewolves."

"…"

"Mione?"

"…"

"Hermione Granger!"

"…"

"You really end up in your own little world when you are reading… I'll go and check on Luna, ok?"

"…mm…"

"See you later."

Haley walked out the door and started running. Forty-six seconds later she caught Luna's scent, mixed In with something else that she faintly recognized, but couldn't really put her finger on. She burst into the meadow where her little sister in all but blood was, all senses on full alert for any signs of threat.

Instead she found Luna happily playing around with a huge three headed dog, somehow managing to entertain all heads at once with three big red balls.

"Is that… Fluffy?!"

* * *

**_Like I said, I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would, but I just couldn't find the right place to cut it off… Anyways, as you might have noticed, the teaser and response 'chapters' are removed (either that or I'm slow…) and are instead parts of this one._**

**_I got a question about whether Fluffy would show up, which made me want to have him in the story_****_J_****_ I know he should be at least seven years by now, but he will act a bit like a puppy… I'll explain it now with Cerberus not maturing until they are one hundred and sixty two years old, so technically he still IS a pup. _**


End file.
